Third Time's The Charm
by Lanky Nathan
Summary: It took three times for Lucy to hear what Natsu had to say. Three heart-breaking times. But they got there in the end. Oneshot. NaxLu. Lime.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hiro Mashima owns 'Fairy Tail'. I can only hope this story does it justice._

_The original idea for this was written by the amazing LittleMissAfflicted. Her story is under the same name and I STRONGLY suggest you read it before reading my take on it. NOW. _

_Here's the link: (www) . (fanfiction) .net(/) s/6977620/1/Third_Times_the_Charm. Yes, I even had to put brackets around the FF URL._

_Part of the reason that convinced me to write this was because LittleMiss did such a fantastic job writing everything from Natsu's POV while being a female herself. I want to test myself to see how well I could write a story from Lucy's POV while being a male. Fingers crossed it works._

_I can only hope that I do the original fanfic justice. If you enjoyed it, you have LittleMiss to thank for the idea._

_No lemon, but a little bit of lime. _

XxXxXxX

The first time Natsu told me that he liked me, I didn't believe him.

I mean, he was completely drunk, surrounded by several of his former mugs that had all but been incinerated by him. His usual lack of restraint when it came to his magic apparently was even further reduced after a couple of pints.

He also decided to say it while lying in my lap and drooling on my leg. The boy is full of tact.

XxXxXxX

After the guild got a bit more rowdy than usual, I had decided to go for a light walk to escape the mayhem for a while. It was pleasant, like always. Magnolia is such a pretty town. Walking through the streets at night allowed one to see the city from another perspective, what with the way the shadows danced on the walls from the street lamps. It was like walking into another version of the same town.

Anyway, after a bit of a wander and a light snack from one of the local cafes, I decided to head back to see what sort of damage had been dealt to the guild.

Pushing open the front door, I had to make sure I didn't fall over when the absolute wall of alcoholic stench hit me. How these people (Cana) didn't die of blood poisoning is beyond me. I just hope they really watch themselves over the next few days; it always worries me to see them so paralytic.

Looking around the guild, I sighed and shook my head despairingly. Didn't they have any respect for their property? I mean, there were broken tables lying around, cups of half empty alcoholic drinks were strewn across the floor and they had even managed to somehow scar the rock pillars that supported the building with enormous scratches! All I can say is I was incredibly glad I wasn't here when that happened.

Thankfully though, by this stage everyone had passed out drunk somewhere. Bodies were draped everywhere in positions only the drunkest of the drunk could comfortably rest in. As I tip-toed my way through the snoring sea, I spotted movement off to the side.

It was Natsu.

Shaking my head, I crisply made my way over to him. He's so immature. Everything is a game to him; another challenge he must rise to meet. I'm surprised he's not completely under like everyone else. His eyes were partially open, an uncontrolled amount of drool oozing from his lips and his unfocused eyes pointing off in different directions.

He blinked, one eye at a time, and I waved my hand over his face as I squatted beside him. I peered... well, I had to lean forward a bit more first. I was truly thankful for my wonderful body, but sometimes parts of me really got in the way.

I peered down at him as he let out a soft snort. Frowning, I waved over his face again. "Are you awake?"

Foolish boy, drinking so much. He really worried me sometimes.

Hearing him mumble something, I took a moment to work out what it was exactly. Having been around this guild for a while now, I had begun to understand the slurred language of drunk. Apparently Natsu was a bit sleepy and itchy, if him sluggishly scratching his belly was anything to go by.

Sighing gently, I resigned myself to simply sitting beside him. Stretching out my left leg so it didn't cramp, I kept the other one bent so I could rest my face on it. For some reason, Natsu's eyes seemed to flicker downward for a moment, but I guess that was him just having some half comatose dream. You know the ones, where you're not quite asleep, but not quite awake? Yeah, it _really_ looked like he was having one of those if the dopy smile was anything to go by.

"Are you alright?"

The boy looked up at my question, studying my face for a moment before his half focused eyes unexpectedly closed as he involuntarily yawned. I shook my head and chuckled. The poor thing.

"Wa'so funny, Luc...c...y?"

Looking down, I studied his face as my name was invaded by yet another yawn. It was probably moot at this point to speak with him as he'd probably forget everything by the morning, but I decided to humour him anyway. "You are, dummy. Are you still drunk?"

A slow smile began spreading across his face, the drunken blush covering his cheeks lighting up further. "Dunno. Feel kinda tired though. Why aren't you the only one who... you who aren't the not... only one who not isn't drunk? Goody-goody."

It seems he didn't notice me slip away. Good, I didn't want him fretting about me. I felt a light blush dust my cheeks however when he called me out on being a good girl. Honestly, the nerve of this unruly boy. Huffing slightly, I raised an eyebrow as I defended myself. "If I drank anything near as much as you, I wouldn't be able to check on everyone before I went home."

He didn't seem to expect that answer as he paused, his sluggish mind trying to come up with a response. It didn't though, so he simply muttered a soft, "Oh..." before yawning again.

Shaking my head, I gazed down at him, a little more reassured that he wasn't going to enter a coma before dawn. I couldn't help but ask one more time though, "So, are you _really_ ok?"

He nodded, or atleast attempted to. His head kinda flopped around bonelessly. "Yeah... yep. Swear."

He clearly wasn't, but he always tries to act so tough. The thought brought a small smile to my face as I stared down at him. He was too manly to accept any help so I had to just leave him there to sleep it off. I'd be able to check on him in the morning anyway and make sure there weren't any other members still unconscious.

Sighing, I reached out and patted his head with a small laugh. "Well, I'm glad. So if you're sure you're alright, I'm gonna go home now, ok?"

He seemed to look up at me funnily so I added on to what I said, just in case. "I just had to make sure everyone was ok before I headed home."

The stare didn't stop though and I began to get a little uncomfortable with the unblinking gaze he was giving me. Was he really as alright as he said? Clicking my fingers a few times over his face, I couldn't help but triple check. "Natsu? Helloooo..."

He said nothing and continued to stare at me. It was really unnerving because he had the most piercing eyes I had ever seen. Even when drunk, I swear he was able to see me, see past the clothes, past the skin, _into _me, like my very soul. The way they seemed to drift from one part of my body to another was a bit disconcerting, almost like he was checking me out. I tried to fight off the blush at the thought. Even if he was interested in me (which was _highly_ unlikely), it's not like he was in the state of mind right now to actively look.

His sharp nose was also twitching irregularly, like he was sniffing the air for something. For what I couldn't imagine as the overwhelming pong of alcohol still filled the guild. Natsu was a Dragonslayer though, so perhaps he could smell something in the air us normal people couldn't. It was still a struggle to think what he'd want to smell outside of the pungent stench that infested the place anyway. What else was there? Sweaty bodies and the occasional black vomit pile from someone who drank too excessively? Not exactly high on my list of things I'd want to smell.

And his ears... hearing so sharp it was almost impossible. He seemed to smile every time I took a breath which was weird. Why he was reacting to that I don't think I'll ever know. I wonder what he was thinking about to make him smile like that? It really intrigued me as to what makes him tick sometimes. Why my breathing has any reason to make him smile like that... curious.

And that is why you and only you can make me smile the way you do.

The boyishness of everything you do that makes me feel like a little girl all over again, playing in the park and laughing like nothing else in the world matters. The way you can turn even the most boring moments into something I'll never forget. The way you shouted out at Phantom that you would never let them have me and the security it gave me, not to mention the guilt I felt knowing I burdened you with such a task. But even after that, you swept my concern of that aside and said something so simple, yet so meaningful and reassuring that I couldn't help but cry. Damn you, always making me cry. Making me feel like a princess you must always protect. And yet for some reason... I really enjoy it.

I have no idea what suddenly prompted you to roll into action, but before I knew it, you had somehow rolled yourself over and dropped your head into my lap. The scent of booze was practically seeping from the pores in your skin and it really made me wonder just how long it would take you to wash it off.

However, that wasn't the immediate problem. "Natsu! Just because you have had way too much to drink does not give you permission to use me as a pillow! Come on, get off me, I'm tired and wanna go home to bed." I whined that last bit. I didn't mean to but you do little things like that when you're sleepy.

Ignoring my protest, Natsu just looked up at me dopily and struggled to speak. "But Luce... I really gotta tell ya something... important."

Sighing, I resigned myself to listen to whatever he had to say. Experience states that if I just let him do what he wants, it'll be over faster. Unfortunately, instead of words, Natsu decided to yawn and for some reason, ALL the drool in his mouth sloshed over my leg. It was disgusting, it was hot and it was everything I really didn't want to deal with right now. I mean, why couldn't he have gone and done that on the floor before putting his head on me? The things I have to deal with sometimes.

Taking a longsuffering breath, I tried to compose myself as best as I could. "Natsu, please, just tell me what this thing is you have to tell me."

Turning his face slightly so he could see me, he grinned. "Lucy... gotta tell ya something."

"Yes, I already know that... gosh, you drank so much tonight."

"Luuuuuuuce..."

"Yes?"

And then he said it.

Three little words that I never expected yet later realised I always wanted to hear. The noise of all the other guild members died away to nothing as that boy in my lap fixed me with a drunken grin and slurred out the words, "I like you."

I must have zoned out for a moment because he chuckled and pointed up at me, rolling his tongue much like Happy, yet just as infuriatingly. "I liiiiike you."

The roll of his tongue seemed to pinch something within me and suddenly, for some reason I couldn't comprehend at the time, I felt like I wanted to cry. The tightness within my chest was pulling at my lungs; at my heart, all at once and making it feel like I couldn't breathe. The lump that pushed itself up in the back of my throat didn't help things either, the stingy, almost rough feeling making swallowing extremely difficult.

I noticed Natsu's face morph slowly into a look of concern, but right now I had more important things to worry about, such as not crying in the middle of the guild. "Natsu... off you get... I... I gotta go. Don't drink so much next time, hey?"

I cursed the slight wobble I heard in my voice. That wasn't meant to happen. I tried to smile reassuringly at him but it felt more like a pained grimace. Not worth trying again. Gently placing his head on the ground, I stood up and dusted down my skirt. It stuck to the slimy substance still on my thigh but I wasn't too worried about that at the moment.

"But – "

"Goodnight, Natsu." He tried to cut me off and argue like he usually does about things like that, but right now, I don't care. I need my bed, I need time and I really need to organise my thoughts. I left him laying there, only a few steps from actually running away.

Once outside the door, I did run. What I was running from, I wasn't too sure, all I knew was I had to get away. The thin hold on the tears that I had let go and before I knew it, warm rivulets were running down my cheeks, cooling in the breeze that rushed past as I ran, dripping from my chin and landing wherever they pleased.

I must have reached my apartment in record time. Opening the door, I slammed it closed behind me and dived into bed. I half expected there to be a body under there when I landed. Natsu always ended up in my house or more specifically, my bed more often than not. But no, there wasn't anyone there this time.

Just me, all alone.

And for some reason, that really troubled me. Unable to hold on any longer, I curled up under the sheets and began sobbing softly to myself about something I had absolutely no idea over. I still had to write in my diary but that could wait. For now, I just wanted to disappear.

Stupid Natsu.

Stupid me.

XxXxXxX

So those were the first two times Natsu said he liked me, all rolled up into one night, within the space of five minutes of each other. Such a small amount of time, and yet it was enough to make me lose an entire night's sleep over.

Why did he want to torment me like this?

After his 'confession', I had mulled over the feelings and thoughts that came with them and came to a startling conclusion.

I liked Natsu.

Not the way he was meaning, but a deep like for him. Deeper than what is healthy between teammates. Deeper than the platonic respect and friendship guild members should have for each other. It came as a shock, let me tell you, but at the same time I could easily see how I could have developed this crush of sorts.

Ever since I had met Natsu, he was always saving me. He would come running in like my knight in shining armour, except he had a scaly scarf and a stupid smile, not at all the serious hero of a girl's dream. And yet, I had fallen for him. The term head over heels came to mind because whenever I thought about a deeper relationship with him or the possibility of it, I felt myself get light headed and need to sit down, else I pass out.

I was pathetic, really.

So, I came to a conclusion. I had to avoid Natsu. Not exactly the most well thought out plan, but when it came to something that hurt on the inside, there wasn't much else you could do. Time heals all wounds, and this was a wound that had been slowly growing without my knowledge for a while now.

XxXxXxX

The following day, I decided to act out myself imposed no-Natsu treatment. It mightn't have been fair on him, but it's not like he'd have understood. Besides, hopefully a day or two... maybe a week... and everything would be back to normal and he'd be none the wiser. Easy.

Anyway, I wandered down to the guild early to try and ready myself for a day or more of no Natsu. It wasn't too bad, and when my other friends started coming in, it helped the hurt a bit. Erza was one of the first to arrive, greeting me how she usually did, all prim and proper, befitting her status as Fairy Tail's most powerful female mage.

After that came Gray, his usual slouch and disinterested gaze greeting me lazily like usual. He slumped into the seat opposite, offering me a slack greeting and yawning widely. As usual, Juvia wasn't far behind, the girl the closest thing to a stalker this guild had. I hesitantly gave her a friendly wave and was instantly assaulted with a death glare, challenging me to try anything with her 'Gray-sama'. The girl was weird beyond description.

Still, with all of this I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief wash over me. The normality of everything was just what the doctor ordered and for the first time in the last fifteen or so hours, I felt fully relaxed.

I didn't partake in much of the conversation this morning as I was just happy to sit and simply let the directionless chatter occupy my mind and bring a smile to my face. I don't care what anyone said; I had the best friends ever.

"LUUUUCY!"

Hearing a high pitched cry, I looked up to see Happy come zooming in from the door, the cat all teeth and excitement as he began circling my head rapidly, screaming out greetings all the while. Giggling, I reached out and tried to pat him but his excited circles made it too hard to get a good rub in. Eventually though, he settled enough to drop down in front of me on the table, a small fish in his paws as he beamed up at me.

There was more movement at the door which Erza seemed to notice first. She smiled gently and patted the seat beside her, right between us both. "Natsu, come sit."

I instantly froze. No, no this wasn't part of the plan. Natsu wasn't meant to sit next to me. I wasn't even meant to see him! Why can't people just respect my need to avoid my friend for a few days? I know I haven't really told anyone about it... but still, there are some things people should just instinctively know!

I heard him try to object but Erza was being particularly stern about it for some reason today. Why oh why, Erza, of all mornings did you have to pick this morning to be so forceful?

I dipped my head and found my skirt looking quite appealing as I heard his usual heavy footsteps neared. Feeling the seat judder beside me as he landed, I discretely shuffled away from him as stealthily as possible. I don't think anyone noticed so that was good.

From there, Gray and Natsu began their usual morning routine of greetings, followed by their boastful claims (this time in regards to the amount they drank last night), followed closely by a number of creative insults and then, if not stopped, a fight. For once in my life, I actually hoped they'd get to the beating-each-other-up part so I could have an excuse to slip away.

Juvia seemed to dip into the conversation hopefully, backing up Gray and saying he drank the most out of everyone, even though she just admitted in the same sentence to passing out before both of them. While a nice girl, she had problems. I was just happy she wasn't trying her hand at writing a book. There's only so much you can write with 'Juvia', 'Gray' and 'Sama'.

I absently took to scratching Happy behind his ears in an effort to calm my racing heartbeat. It was working a bit right up until Natsu decided to turn the conversation to me. "Lucy! You were up! Who drank more huh, me or puddle boy?"

Dipping my head further, I mumbled a response, if only to be polite. "I don't know."

I couldn't see him, but I knew he's looking at me with those piercing eyes of his. I can tell every time because it's like a needle being gently dragged across my skin. Not unpleasant, just sharp enough to know it's there. He was looking at my dress choice today for some reason. Not that I knew why, it was much the same as what I usually wore. Modest with a slight hint of sexiness, a bit frilly, a love heart here and there to add in a little bit of flare, the usual.

Feeling my cheeks begin to heat up, I absently start to worry my lower lip and desperately try to push away the rising blush. I must look like Juvia right now.

"Hey Luce, you ok?"

He reaches out to touch my shoulder and I flinch. I didn't mean to, I was just so occupied with fighting my rebellious cheeks that the unexpected contact made me jump. My face instantly lit up and I realise I had lost the fight. I had to get away. Swallowing as that lump from last night came back; I pushed my voice past the obstruction and mentally patted myself on the back when I didn't stutter or anything. "Yeah, I'm fine."

But like always, he saw right through me. Through the lie. Through everything. I honestly cannot work out how he does it. "Like hell you are. What's wrong?"

"Will this make you feel better?"

Looking down, I saw Happy staring up worriedly, his paws outstretched with the fish he was holding earlier. I noticed it had a cute little ribbon tied around it and instantly knew it was for Charle. Only he could be so adorable. Finding myself able to smile a bit, I reached out and rubbed his head. "Thanks, silly cat, but you keep that for Charle."

Humming unhappily, he nodded slowly and lowered his paws. He was just so cute sometimes.

"Lucy."

"Hmmm?" I barely had time to look up before I found Erza gripping the hem of my shirt so tightly I swear she was about to rip clean through it. Either way, it was stretched beyond repair; that much I knew. However, that wasn't the main thought occupying my mind as I fearfully eyed up the gigantic sword she had pulled from nothingness. The tip was a hair's breath away from my neck and I was scared that if I even swallowed, the slight movement generated would be enough to make the gleaming metal nick my skin.

Turning my gaze up, I was greeted with Erza's fierce glare, her mouth pulled into a thin line. "I must insist you tell us what is wrong."

Gingerly reaching out, I desperately try to move the sword away without actually touching it. "D-do you have to threaten me with a sword for that?"

A light seemed to turn on in her eyes and in a flash, the sword dematerialised. Coughing embarrassedly into her hand, Erza sat down. "Oh, sorry. Force of habit."

I couldn't agree more.

Composing herself, Erza then tried another questioning route that was thankfully far less dangerous. "So Lucy, what's wrong? You really do seem... off, I suppose."

Raising my hands as disarmingly as possible, I tried to belay their worries. "Honestly Erza, I'm fine! It's nothing."

This time, Gray decided to turn his attention on me. What was this, gang-up-on-Lucy-day or something? "Quit with the cute act Lucy. We can all tell something is seriously bothering you. Now out with it."

Something seemed to give within me and for some weird reason, I suddenly felt super claustrophobic. I needed breathing space, and I needed it now! "Honest, it's nothing, I swear!"

That must have come out a great deal louder than I planned as I was suddenly pinned with everyone's eyes. The scrutiny I was feeling as they all stared down at me was intolerable. I couldn't handle it, not the looks, not the worry or the pity or the concern, not any of it. I needed out and I needed out NOW.

Pushing myself up as fast as politely possible, I rambled off some half hearted excuse my mind suddenly came up with. It was shallow, filled holes but hopefully did the job. "I – I gotta go. There's something I really gotta do."

Then he snorted in disbelief. Again, seeing through my excuse; through my pathetic attempt to escape. And he knew I knew. "What, an appointment?"

One little sentence. That's all it took for the veritable landslide of emotions to crash back down on me so forcefully that I swear my knees buckled. Hearing that tone in his voice hurt me so much, but I knew I deserved it, but at the same time he should have just minded his own business, damnit! My heart clenched tightly, almost like it was trying to be pulled and pushed in every single direction all at once. It hurt, it throbbed, it made my lungs hitch and I just wanted it to stop.

"That's right, an appointment!" I didn't mean to shout in his face like that. I blame the complete cyclone of emotions that was running through me at the time. But I needed an outlet for some of the pent up frustration I was feeling and he was in my face at the wrong time.

Once I had said it though, I almost felt a little piece of me die inside as he actually recoiled in fear. Fear... of me. The idea was absolutely ludicrous as here I was, one of the weakest members of the guild, staring down undoubtedly one of the strongest. It was so completely hilarious that I would have laughed until my sides split open, had I not felt like there was a knife being repeatedly stabbed into my gut and twisted.

Unable to face him anymore, I turned to try and make a break for it when his powerful hand clamped down over my wrist. It wasn't painful or anything, but the strength I could feel within his grip let me know I was completely at his mercy. There wasn't a single thing I could do to stop him if he decided to pull me back. Add onto the fact his hands felt so big around my comparatively tiny wrists and you could begin to understand the total defeat I felt at that moment.

"Wait a second, you haven't told us what's wrong!"

In a moment of extreme control, I managed to push the tidal wave of emotions down far enough that I was able to talk calmly. Unfortunately, pushing down my emotions also included my usual ones so my speech came out sounding clipped and stony. "Natsu, just leave me alone. I'm going home."

Yet he persisted like always in that brash outburst of his that consistently challenged everything around him. "Not till you tell us what's wrong!"

His probing was beginning to break through my limited grip on my emotions and a few of the uncountable feelings managed to burst their way through and back into my voice. Thankfully, it seemed a bit of my old personality was included in that for when I spoke, it sounded more like me and less like the robot I was before. It even allowed for a weak smile to grace my face as I desperately tried to make him understand I just needed a bit of time away. "Nothing happened ok? I'm fine, honestly. Thank you for caring but right now, I really have to go. So... so let go, k?"

I gave one last feeble attempt to pull my wrist free. Had it not have worked, I probably would have collapsed into an unspeaking, balling mess in his arms. There was still something out there that liked me it seemed though as my hand gently slipped through his fingers. It only took a moment, but to me it felt like a millennia for my own fingers to pass over each one of his digits.

Finally, my hand slipped through the prison of flesh and I was free. Everything sped back up to the speed it should have been and I blinked. Lowering my hand to my side, I took a careful breath and turned away. Not looking back, I made sure to monitor my steps as I walked for the door, otherwise my feet would have broken out into a run all of their own and made me look even more foolish.

I could feel the inquisitive stares of the guild members around me but I didn't care. The door was only a few more meters away and within ten steps, I was outside. Pulling the door closed behind me, I heard the group jump on Natsu for something, but I couldn't care. I managed to get another few meters away from the guild before my feet finally got the better of me.

Before I knew it I was running, a strange sense of déjà-vu washing over me as the warm tears began running down my cheeks again, cooling in the breeze as it rushed past my face, finally dripping off the tip of my chin to land wherever they pleased.

Rushing home, I kicked open my door and slammed it shut. I could feel my features screwing up as I frantically tried not to cry, so in an act of desperation I ran into the bathroom, turned on the shower and jumped in clothes and all. I probably should have thought through that last part a bit more but the shock of the freezing cold water was enough to pull a gasp from me and momentarily take my mind off the pain inside.

Letting my head fall forward to land on the wall tiles, I felt my hair cling limply to my face as the water ran down it. I think there may have been tears mixed in with the ever-flowing torrents streaming down from above, but I wasn't sure. For the moment I just pretended it was the shower.

Finally having had enough of freezing my butt off, I adjusted the water temperature to something more pleasant and stripped. Kicking my wet clothing out onto the floor carelessly, I returned to resting my head against the wall and tried to do anything except think. Unfortunately, that was a great deal harder than it sounded. Even as I tried to focus on scrubbing myself, images of Natsu flew around in my head, his voice repeating over and over, 'I like you!"

It was like a knife to my heart every time he said it and it only got worse as time went on. Realising I had probably washed three or four times by now, I cut the water and stepped out. Ignoring the wet clothes on the floor, I towelled myself off before slipping into an old, comfortable skirt and top. I did my hair up again in hope that a little bit of grooming might help my spirits. It did, but not by enough. Hanging my towel up, I wandered out and looked about my room. It was relatively tidy so I dropped onto my bed.

_Ouch. _

I grunted as the clip of my bra jabbed me in the back. Really not in the mood to deal with such things, I pulled it out from under my shirt and hurled it across the room. Where it landed I had no idea but the freedom was nice for a change. Closing my eyes and plugging my ears, I tried to find some relief in the form of sleep, but when the pictures and audio was from within there really was no escape. Try as I might, I couldn't get rid of his painful smile and lying words.

_"I like you!"_

Moments later I was running aimlessly through the streets and I didn't care I ended up. I couldn't stay home because the memories were far too strong there and I needed to escape them. My body seemed to know where it wanted to go, so I just turned off and let my feet take me where they wanted. I don't know how long I was actually running for, but eventually I found myself in front of _his_ house of all places. Sucking in a shuddering breath, I couldn't help but curse my stupid body. Why the hell did it have to bring me here?

Still, I was feeling a bit selfish right now. How many times had Natsu turned up at my house unannounced and made himself comfortable in my bed without asking? Too many times to count, that's how many. So striding up to the front door purposefully, I kicked it open and looked around.

For the second time, I almost wish I hadn't come here. It was a complete pigsty.

I remember once after I learned just how filthy his living conditions were, I broke into his house and gave it a big clean up. Of course he didn't say thank you or anything but that was to be expected. Still, it had to be one of the most satisfying things I had ever done as once everything was in its place, the house was looking a million dollars. Now though, it looked like a muddy dragon had stomped through it which ironically, wasn't too far from the truth.

The place may have been begging for a cleanup, but right now I was just not in the mood. I was tired, feeling a little insecure and well past my tolerance levels for today. Staggering in, I felt myself collapse into his couch with barely enough energy to actually make the distance. Clothes and other items were crumpled uncomfortably underneath me, so with a little effort I pulled them all out and chucked them on the floor. Good riddance.

Now that that was done though, I felt the first wave of fatigue hit me. I just wanted to sleep and never wake up. My heart hurt, my head hurt, my tummy hurt, and it all hurt in places I'd never had hurt before. I just wished it'd stop hurting and go away because it was getting hard to deal with.

Sucking up a sob I didn't realise was close to breaking out, I snuggled down into the soft chair and closed my eyes.

Hopefully when I woke up, everything would be alright and life could go back to the way it was.

XxXxXxX

I was having a nightmare. What it was exactly, I cannot remember, all I know though is that it was the scariest one I had had in a _long_ time.

What I do remember however, was the sensation of something grabbing me, shaking me, moving me around along with a haunting voice in far reaches of my mind. My breathing was going absolutely crazy; whatever it was that was out to get me so close I could almost taste it...

Eyes shooting open, I swear I nearly got whiplash from how fast I sat up. Panting fearfully, it took a moment to realise Natsu was standing in front of me, his eyebrows furrowed together in worry. Not the person I wanted to see just now. "Luce..."

His almost whispered call of my name gently beckoned to me and my stomach dropped as the feeling resurfaced again. Try as I might, I couldn't hold them back after such a terrible dream and I watched as Natsu and the rest of the room hazed over. Blinking once, my eyelids pushed out the liquid that filled my eyes and within seconds, I was crying like a little girl.

I heard Natsu start flapping about uncertainly as he watched me break down. Good, maybe now he'll know a little of what I feel. "Hey, Lucy, don't do that! Come on, save the tears for when I tell you how messed up your hair is!"

His attempt at humour fell so flat on its face it was rendered a two dimensional being. Now on top of my churning emotions, I looked like a hag as well? My day seriously couldn't have gotten any worse. Bringing my hands up to try stem the flow of tears, I absently feel the couch depress beside me as Natsu sits down. Like he could make it any better.

"I was kidding! Lucy, I'm sorry!"

Sniffing painfully, I wiped a palm across my eyes. I don't care if he can't remember! It was time I told him what I thought about his stupid mock confession! "W-Well you should be! I d-don't care if y-you were d-drunk! It was a s-stupid thing to say!"

Cursed stuttering. It always happened when I broke down like this. Still though, for some reason I felt like I owed him an apology. Whatever, it's not like I was caring too much about what I said right now. "A-And I'm s-sorry too..."

Those eyes of his were staring at me again, I could feel it. "Sorry? For what?"

Really taking the time to compose myself, I breathed in deep through my nose and out my mouth. After a few minutes I felt I was calm enough to speak without stuttering. "For breaking into your house. And for being mean to you back at the guild even though you had absolutely no idea what I was angry at you about. You still don't either. I'm such a bad friend."

Trailing off, I felt my head sink. I was the worst. I didn't deserve these amazing friends of mine. They were always running around after me, having to protect me because I was too weak on my own to actually be independent.

"Can you tell me what I said then?"

The question hit me like a static charge. Gasping wide, I shook my head violently. There was NO way I was repeating what he said, no matter what. I was humiliated enough.

"You sure?"

"No!" The reply came out a bit harsher than I liked but got the message across.

Or, atleast I though it did. Instead, Natsu narrowed his eyes and grinned at me. "Please? Please or I'll... I'll tickle you till you die!"

It is a little known fact that I am EXTREMELY ticklish. I take great pains in not letting people know this, but with Natsu as he is, he has jabbed me in the ribs more than once as a greeting and elicited screams from me high enough to break glass.

With that in mind, I turned and looked him straight in the eye. There was no way someone with super hearing like himself wanted to go through that. "You wouldn't."

Apparently, yes, he would.

Fingers of iron embed themselves into my side and I let out a piercing shriek. I hear him laughing over my own tortured screams; desperately trying to push his hands away from my sides but finding myself far too weak to do so.

"So you gonna tell me now?"

Somehow that question breaks into my mind and I let out another howl as his fingers raked up and down my ribs like a washboard. "NO! S-S-STOP I-IT!"

My lungs had all but wasted any oxygen they had left in them by this stage and I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate. Tears of laughter were running freely down both my cheeks, the little droplets further tickling and itching my face.

"I'll stop if you tell me!"

By now my breathing had become a raspy wheezing and it was all I could do to not pass out. My head was swimming, my vision was blurry and this was completely unfair. Falling limp in his arms, he finally let up and allowed me to catch my breath, if only for a moment. His fingers were still poised over my sides in preparation for another attack. Even though he's not actually tickling me, my sides were still tingling in fear, as if expecting him to resume his onslaught at any moment.

"N-Natsu... wha... what the hell is wrong with you..." I planned for that to be a scream but it came out barely beyond a whisper. It was so not fair.

"I was waiting for you to tell me what it was I said." Clearly he doesn't know how stubborn I can be. There is no way I'd ever tell him that, no matter how much he might tickle me.

"Actually... you know what? I think I remember what I said after all." Nope, he'd never get me to talk... hang on a second, what? No, NO! No he can't remember! He was too drunk!

I could feel my treacherous cheeks begin heating up again, my eyes wide and no doubt looking absolutely disgusting with my hair going everywhere, my clothes all bunched up and in a mess and my uneven, heavy breathing sounding completely uncouth and barbaric.

He seemed to be enjoying my discomfort if that smirk meant anything. Surprisingly though, he didn't call me out on it, instead managing to make a serious face and lock his eyes with mine. "Hey stupid..."

What? How else did you want to humiliate me?

"I like you."

...You just said it again. Why would you say that to me again, even when you don't mean it the way I do? That... that's so cruel.

My chest started to tighten, restricting my lungs to painfully shallow breaths. This time I couldn't run. I couldn't just pray that the alcohol takes your memory away and that everything will eventually be normal again.

Do you want to hurt me? Is that what it is? The lack of emotion on your face sure makes me feel like that. All you're doing is staring down at me, watching me suffer, watching my heart break, watch...

What?

You're kissing me. You are actually kissing me. I didn't even know you knew what that was. Your eyes are open, mine sure as hell were too and I believe that right now, we should both be feeling extremely awkward. But it isn't, it's nice, it's soft; softer than anything I could have hoped to imagine and above all, it is really warm.

Hang on, where are you going? I was enjoying that!

Watching you lean back, I couldn't help but gawk at you openly, not quite understanding what just happened. I sure felt it and the crazy spark that shot through my face when you kissed me, but my mind had to take a moment to catch up. When it did though, all I could think about was you. "Natsu..."

Oh... oh that is very nice. You're back and this time you're going elsewhere. I had no idea my jaw line was so sensitive under such a light touch, but every time you feathered me with another one of those butterfly kisses I felt a shock jump through my system. I had been lucky enough to have really smooth skin all my life, but for some reason your kisses made me feel even smoother. It was like there wasn't a single hair on my face anywhere, not a pore, not a single defect. My nerves were alight as you moved up across my cheek and to my forehead and I couldn't help but relish in the contact. Wasn't there a single place you could kiss that didn't feel unspeakably incredible?

Once more, you pulled back just as it was getting interesting and fixed me with that endearingly goofy smile again. "Sorry Lucy. I might'a been drunk last night, but I didn't lie to you. When do I ever lie to you? So..."

"So?" So what? Come on, don't finish there, my brain isn't quite firing on all cylinders right now and it is YOUR fault.

"Well, I dunno, aren't you gonna tell me you like me too or something?"

Not this again! You know that is way too embarrassing! "B-But..."

"But Luuuuce!" Great, now you're whining too. "It's no fair if you don't say it too! This stuff has to go both ways!"

You're whining. You also look scared. What's there to be scared of though? Currently, you are leaning over my form after having accosted me with that horrendous tickle attack and you're still in the position of power. So what else could you be scared of? Of me... no, not of me... of losing me.

"Natsu."

He looked down at me and I couldn't help but smile back up at him. Nearly twenty hours of mind breaking stress finally being released as I realise that he was afraid I would say no. You silly boy, like I could ever say no to you.

"Natsu, I like you too."

"How much?" Wow, I have NEVER heard Natsu sound so desperate for something. He really, _really_ must be scared. As I think about it though, I couldn't help my smile grow wider and wider as the idea rolled around in my mind. Natsu... _my_ Natsu... afraid to lose me.

Pulling myself up a bit, I reached out and delicately cupped his strong neck with one hand. He seems to start growling for some reason so I guessed he was getting impatient. My smile turned into a toothy grin and I looked deep into those amazing eyes of his. "A lot!"

Running my hand up his neck, I gently start scratching his scalp, and wouldn't you know it, that grumble in his chest actually erupted from his chest as a mighty purr! Natsu, purring! Who would have believed it?

Unable to contain my mirth, I burst into a fit of giggles. The emotional stress of the past day left me feeling a bit giddy and as such I found it extremely hard to stop the bubbles of laughter. It didn't seem to worry you too much as you just grinned and watched me lose control. Your eyes seemed to be warming with every second however, the gaze you held me with increasing in intensity as every moment passed.

They were piercing, spellbinding, magical, powerful, indescribable and everything in-between. They only seemed to grow darker until you started fidgeting about, like you were trying to say something but didn't know the words. That's ok, you take your time. This is why I'm the writer and you're the fighter. You do better by doing rather than talking.

"Lucy..."

Ah, here we go. "Yes?"

"I ah... hmmm."

"Yes, Natsu?"

"It's just... I more than like you! Lucy, I more than like you."

Ok, now that was a little confusing. More than like? "Natsu, what are you on about?"

Like I said, you are far better at doing rather than speaking. And do you did. The passion you smothered my lips with was overwhelming and it took less than a heartbeat for my entire being to melt down to nothing but putty in your arms.

I'm not quite sure what was happening, where my arms were going or what yours were up to as all I could currently focus on was the electrifying explosions going off in my mouth. Your tongue must have jumped in to say hello at some stage because currently we were in the middle of a wrestle with the slick muscles that I was determined to win.

Pulling on something that felt very much like your hair, you unleash a deadly growl into my mouth and I couldn't help it but whimper back in response. No words, no sentences, no nothing and yet what we just said made more sense than anything else we could have possibly hoped to have voiced.

Feeling your kisses break away, I was about to protest when you started nibbling my neck. And I thought my face was sensitive.

A moan broke free of my lips; completely unexpected and yet so perfectly fitting. Running my fingers down your back, I found a suitably baggy section and gripped it as tightly as I could. If I could have my way you would never stop what you are doing right now. I had never ever, in all of my life expected something to feel so incredible.

But then, why are you pulling away? No, don't stop that's not right! You can't stop!

Sucking in deep breaths, I couldn't do anything but stare up at you. My chest was heaving, my face was flushed beyond belief and my brain was suffering from severe melt down. And again, the way you look over me, it makes me feel exposed and open to you. How do you do it?

"Hey Lucy, you know what? You might have been right."

Oh wow... I have never heard his voice so deep before. Could it almost be, dare I say it, sexy? "Yeah, know what?"

"I think I may have lied a little. I don't like you. More than like isn't it."

My heart sunk. I stared up at him, stunned into paralysis. No, no not these feeling again. It would be so much worse if he really tells me he doesn't like me right now. I think I'd die. Quite seriously, the pain that I could feel building up was honestly going to tear my heart asunder. Swallowing past the lump that now filled my entire neck; I struggled out my last words. "R-Really? So what do –"

"I think I love you."

It was like my mind had been running in fifth gear and suddenly punched into reverse. Everything I was feeling was suddenly blindsided by a completely unexpected new wave of emotions. The pain, guilt, shame and betrayal were all of a sudden mashed up between the onslaught of euphoria, excitement, shock and joy. Honestly Natsu, you were putting my emotions through hell. My heart isn't meant to take all this pressure! It felt like it's about to pop, but in a good way.

Eventually my mind filtered through the emotions enough to finally put an expression on my face in the form of a gigantic grin. However, I couldn't help but ask, "Wait, you think?"

My breath hitched as I felt his hands slide up my stomach. Where are they going?

"Well, a little convincing wouldn't hurt."

My mind grinds to a stop. Come again? You actually want to touch me? "N-Natsu... I..."

I could clearly see the desire in his eyes but his hands slipped away slightly. Such a small movement, yet I... I feel like a can _really_ trust him now.

"It's ok, I won't if you don't want me to."

Oh, it's not that... "No, it's just that. I just... you actually want to touch me?"

You grinned slightly and your eyes seemed to flash. "Oh come on, I just spent like how long learning to kiss you?"

Learning? Like as in, never done it before? "That was your first kiss?"

You didn't seem as shy as I would be to say something like that, but then that's what makes you, you. "Yeah, so what if it was? It was yours too."

It might have been, but I wasn't about to let you call me out on that. "How would you know?"

Those eyes. Your all seeing eyes. You see through me, into me, past the defence and give you a clearer image of me than I could ever hope to see. And right now, that isn't fair! "Because I just know. I'm right too, aren't I Luce?"

Bah, the nerve of this guy! "Idiot! Don't go and ask me a question if you already know the answer to it! It's stupid!"

I couldn't help but pout a little when you gave me that smug smile of yours. It's not fair! I wanna see through you like you see through me! Things like this are meant to go both ways!

"So I was right. Good. And yeah, 'course I wanna touch your body! Is that wrong?"

Well... it's not that I _wouldn't_ mind. Just... " No, that's fine. But you have never seemed interested in my body before... that's all."

I don't know what I said that was funny but you ended up laughing for some reason anyway. "Isn't it good that I fell for you first and then your body? Seriously, you are an impossible freak Luce. By the way, does this mean I can touch you?"

You go from insulting me, to asking if you can grope me. Such a typical Natsu thing to do. "What do you think?"

The almost animalistic grin that spread across your face almost made me change my mind, but then your hands slid up over my chest and took my breath away.

Boobs should come with a warning label because the amount of indescribable sensations currently running up and down my spine was sending my mind into a tizz. I swear I must have moaned somewhere in there, but I was too busy focusing on the sensations splaying out from my chest. When you targeted my nipples though, my lungs stalled for a moment before forcing out a moan I never knew I could manage.

The assault on my body was relentless and I couldn't help but toss my head from side to side as the feelings overwhelmed me. It was too soft, too hard, too sensitive and too numb all at once.

Feeling your hands trace down my ribs, I thought I was allowed a moment to gather myself but you decided to throw that idea out the door as you slipped your fingers under the hem of my shirt and flipped it up.

Looking down at the large masses that partially obscured the boy leaning over me, I felt my face heat up. What if something didn't look right? Were they too big or was the way gravity was currently affecting them making them look gross? I _really_ wish I hadn't thrown my bra away earlier. I wasn't sure, but when you chuckled I felt my face heat up in embarrassment and I instantly felt the need to cover up. Something must have been wrong with me for you to laugh like that.

"Hey, stop being shy!"

It's not fair that you are so much stronger than me because the second you pinned my arms down, I once again felt completely helpless and at your mercy. The gentle smile on your face reassured me a little that everything would be ok though.

When you kissed me again, I couldn't help but arch up into your body. It must have been some stupid reaction or something you were making me have. Pulling back though, I heard words I never ever thought I'd ever leave your mouth. "You are beautiful, Lucy."

I'd heard the term heart melting before, but never had I ever been able to use it so fittingly for myself as right then. It was like my heart gave one monstrous throb of happiness before dissolving down into a puddle of bliss. "R-Really?"

It must have been a dumb answer because you rolled your eyes and growled out, "_Dah_" before capturing my lips in another electrifying kiss.

I don't know what came over me but as the kiss deepened, so did this growing hunger within me. It wasn't in my tummy... well, it was actually was, just not in the usual place. It felt lower, hotter and much more desperate to be fed. All I could do was grip your shirt and hope that pressing my body against yours would help sate my need.

It didn't seem to work unfortunately until you snaked your hands up in-between us to land on my chest again. Nearly hiccupping, I had to moan or I would have stopped breathing right there and then. The gentle touch of your fingers across my skin coupled with the pressure of your body on mine helped the hunger a great deal, but for some reason the more satisfied it felt, the more it wanted.

"Does that feel good?"

What a stupid question. Didn't my moans already tell you that? Still, I believe you deserve a bit of an answer. "Mmmhmmm..."

"Lucy... that's not a real answer."

Natsu. There are times when I just want to beat you over the head repeatedly with a bat of some sort. One such time is now.

"Come on, does _this_ feel good?"

I swear you are the devil because that simple motion of rolling my nipple around between your fingers nearly made me shriek in pleasure. "YES!"

"Good." And then you sunk down and replaced your fingers with your mouth.

"Ahh...!" I wanted to scream. I truthfully did, yet the blistering shock of sensations that shot up to my brain from the abused piece of flesh cut short my voice into possibly the most wanton sound I had ever heard myself make.

The sharp sensation of your elongated teeth dragging along my skin was deliciously painful, only to be contrasted by the hyper sensitivity of your tongue rolling around the surprisingly rigid bud in your mouth. Every flick of your tongue elicited another one of those keens out of me and I'd be lying if I didn't find it unusually arousing. Not that'd I'd tell you in the first place though.

Within my pleasure hazed mind, I eventually realised you had left my breasts and were beginning to trail down my torso. Kisses so soft I barely registered their placement flowed down my ribs, across my stomach and right down to my hips. The occasional flick of your tongue tasting my skin along the way wasn't unwelcome either.

When your fingers started tracking the hem of my skirt though, something clicked in my mind and I snapped out of my stupor. "Wait a minute!"

If I wasn't in such a delirium, the shocked look on your face at my outburst would have had me in stitches for the rest of the afternoon.

"What? What'd I do?"

Nothing yet, but hopefully we can fix that. "Well... aren't you gonna take something off too? I mean, I don't wanna be the only one who's naked..."

You sure seemed surprised by my question for a moment but then carried it on in your usual style. "Oh, it seems I have made princess angry. Will my punishment be you stripping me?"

Natsu, no offence but the whole 'Virgo' act does not suit you at all. It doesn't even suit her, but at least I've gotten used to it… mostly.

"Fair's fair. I took your shirt so you get to take mine. Don't worry, I promise I'll be good."

Heavens, now_ that_ was sexy. That wink, plus that grin, plus that… there was no way I was going to miss this chance. Sitting up straight, I frown in concentration as my fingers start fumbling around with your vest. It came away easily enough and I can tell you're trying to not laugh, but I ignore that for the sight of your bare torso.

Was there even an ounce of fat on your entire body? I highly doubted it because those abs looked like they have been chiselled from granite. An incredibly cliché thing to say but I couldn't think of anything more fitting. Your chest was strong and wide, the corded muscles beneath the skin rippling with even the barest movement from you. Unable to help it, my eyes drank your body in, torso, arms and all. How I had never properly noticed this before I'll never know because what sat before me was perfection in the purest form of the word.

Feeling his hands take up mine, I didn't focus too hard on where they were going until they rested on the rock-hard chest before me. Squeaking in surprise, I looked up into your eyes as you grinned annoyingly. "What's wrong Luce?"

Like you have to ask. You already know, you always already know. "Nothing… but… uh…"

"Yeah?"

And like every other time, you want to humiliate me into saying it. You know it, but you always want that confirmation for some reason. Hopefully if I say it fast enough I'll be able to bypass the horrible blush stage. "Y-YouhaveareallynicebodyNatsu!"

"What was that?"

Damn you. Damn you and your sexy body. I swear my face was about to pop from the blush beneath it. Why not though, it's not like I can get any more embarrassed.

"You have a really nice body, Natsu. There. I said it." Closing my eyes, I turned my face away slightly as a strange sense of accomplishment washed over me. I had actually said it.

"And look, you didn't even die from saying it! Well done. So… you really think so?"

Cracking open an eye, I looked up into your grinning face and sighed softly. I tentatively began tracing your chest with my fingers, enjoying the texture beneath. "I do."

Letting my hands drag down, I watched as my fingers ran across your stomach and sides. They rose and dropped over your muscles like little vehicles driving over a hilly mountainside. Reaching your lower stomach, I turned my hands around and let them begin tracing back up your body. You must have been enjoying it a fair bit as my hands started tracing your arms if that shiver was to say anything.

Grinning, I couldn't help but voice your feelings. "Feel good I take it?"

You smirked though and looked at me knowingly. "Yeah, but you think I'm hot!"

You knew. I wasn't about to admit it though. "I never said that!"

Chuckling, you leant back to stare at me. "You may as well have. So you don't think I'm hot?"

"What –" I never said that either.

"Hmmm, what smart word would you use? Uh… _appealing_ perhaps?" Now why did you have to go and do a dumb thing like that? It's not my fault I have a big vocabulary! Actually… why am I even feeling embarrassed right now? Damn you Natsu!

"How about plain ol' sexy then?"

"Natsu!" Feeding your ego is something I really don't need to do. It's big enough as it is.

"Wow, that much denial so quickly? I'm heartbroken!"

"Eh?" Say what now? What was I just saying about your massive ego?

"It's ok, you don't have to say it." Breaking into my thoughts with a chuckle, you leaned in and kissed my cheek before whispering into my ear, "But it'd be pretty cool if you wrote a novel about it!"

Scoffing, I crossed my arms and looked up at him sarcastically. "A novel about how I think you're sexy? Unlikely."

"Lucy thinks I'm sexy~! Lucy thinks I'm sexy~!"

Awww crap, I said it didn't I? That's not fair though, you tricked me into saying it! I call foul play! My fists bounced off your chest ineffectively as I cried out for you to stop it, but you didn't.

"You do though, don't you? You can't even say it once?"

Pouting, I looked away as I re-crossed my arms. "No."

It seems you took advantage of the opening and dropped a butterfly kiss onto my neck. "Please?"

It might have felt amazing but I wasn't going to fold just yet. You were gonna have to work for it. "Nope."

Licking the place between there and my shoulder, I couldn't help but shiver. It was kinda gross but incredibly hot. "Sure?"

It was getting difficult to refuse but I stayed strong. "Na-ah."

It seemed you were getting a bit feisty as you pulled me back into your chest. You then began raining kisses and licks down all over my neck and collarbone, working your way frustratingly slowly towards my mouth. When you _finally_ got there, I couldn't help but whine softly into your mouth. It was far too short though and you pulled away deviously. "Please say it? Just once more."

Yeah, you had broken me. I was actually rather proud of myself for lasting as long as I did though. "Yeah… you're sexy." My eyelids then drooped as the heat in my cheeks and chest began to rise. I was getting 'hungry' again. "So give me a kiss, ok?"

And with that, we were right back into it. You on me, crushing my body into the couch; your red hot mouth delving deep into my own and taking my tongue as hostage. You pursed your lips or something before sucking and pulling my tongue from my mouth into your own. It was so incredibly hot that I couldn't help but moan. It wasn't like I could talk right now, but that pretty well summed things up.

It was impossibly amazing and my hands started dancing through the air in desperate hope of finding something to release some of the pleasure into. Again they found something that felt like your hair and latched on strongly. Unable to resist, I pulled and you let out a deep rumble with each tug. Honestly, you are beyond hot by this stage.

I just wanted more, more, MORE, so when your hands dipped down to cup my backside through the skirt, I arched up so you could get a full grasp. Fingers of steel clamped down and began massaging the cheeks and I couldn't help but moan right into your ear. Wriggling around, I felt something rock solid just above my most private of places give a strong twitch and my eyes widened when I heard you curse almost violently. You may sware a lot, but nothing like that.

Giggling when I realised that it was me that made him do that, I leant back and looked into his darkening eyes. "You swore! Does it really feel that good?"

Lowering my eyes, I could see a rod pointing up through his pants like it was trying to tear the fabric. The strength it pushed against your pants was pretty crazy actually… it really did look like it was gonna punch a hole right through!

"Oh, I can give you an idea. Can I take this off?"

Oh no… you really wanna look down there? But… alright, fine! Struggling to sit up with all the blood in my head, I look down at my feet. "I guess… just let me take my shoes off first. You may as well do the same."

The bark of laughter wasn't what I was expecting however. "Bah, I ain't Gray! This is gonna cost you."

Cost me? In what way? Last time I checked, you weren't a male prostitute. "Oh really now? You do realise you're half naked as it is."

My boots came off with a thump and I got to work on my stockings. The light hearted banter was doing wonders for me, otherwise I'd probably be dying of shame right now.

"So what? It makes me a hell of a lot smarter than you. I can get naked _and_ get paid."

I rolled my eyes as the stockings came away and I gave my toes a little wriggle. "How surprisingly astute of you. I wouldn't have thought you to be financially minded like that."

Chuckling, you lent back and stared down at me. "Yeah, though I do do a pretty good discount. Interested?"

A discount hey? Ha! If you want a battle of the charms, by the end of this you'll be paying _me._ "What kind of discount huh?"

"Say it back."

"Hmmm?" Ok, you lost me there.

"You know, what I said a moment ago! Except you really have to mean it, otherwise I won't do anything more."

My mind backtracked through our conversation until I realised what you meant. Did you really… oh you did… Natsu, you… NAWWW THAT IS ADORABLE!

Grinning widely, my eyes screwed up in joy as you looked away and actually pouted! "Awww Natsu you are _way_ more cute than sexy!"

Watching you sitting there with your arms crossed and absolute endearing pout on your face made my breathing catch as I felt my heart rise high in my chest. Flinging my arms out and about you, I pulled myself into your chest and giggled as we toppled over and I ended up sitting in your lap. "I love you too! I loved you first, remember? You were just too dumb to realise."

"Who cares, I bet I can love you way more."

I felt a serene smile grace my face as you purred that out. Natsu, I bet you could too. Nuzzling my face into your neck, I sighed as I closed my eyes in pure bliss. I would be swearing black and blue that this was a dream right now if the overwhelming number of emotions rushing through me didn't feel so REAL.

Life really didn't have the same meaning now that I knew about these feelings. Up until now I had thought I was a pretty content girl, but upon finding this absolute treasure trove of untapped emotions made my heart explode and my spirits soar. I was in love, deeply in love, and every ounce of my affection was being received, processed and transmitted back at me double the strength.

Without you, I could never have been full. The only way I could have ever experienced such euphoria was to have loved, and I could not have been happier with who I am getting to share these incredible new feelings with.

Natsu, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. My throat has a pinch in the back of it and my breathing is so fast and shallow that I'm feeling light headed, but it doesn't matter. I love you Natsu, I LOVE YOU! **SO MUCH!**

I found myself in the middle of a kiss again, how we actually got there though was a mystery but I couldn't care less. I wasn't a telepath or anything like that, but right now I swear I could _feel_ your emotions pouring from your mouth into my own. From your hands into my breasts. From my hands into your hair. From your heart straight into my own.

Breaking away, my eyebrows furrowed as I panted for breath. My chest bobbed dangerously from the rate I was gasping but your firm hands held me safe. Huffing, I forced my eyes open to look into your own and licked my swollen lips.

"Natsu, my skirt, please…"

I had never felt the desire to be naked so greatly before. I didn't care though, you could already see through me, through my clothes, through everything, right down into my soul. It was time you didn't just see, but felt, tasted, touched, filled, _thrusted._

Looking down with lidded eyes, I watched my skirt disappear somewhere into the depths of your room. Looking back up at you as you advanced over me, I couldn't help but lick my lips excitedly.

Come and get me Natsu, come and get your princess.

XxXxXxX

"Naaaaatsuuuu, I'm ho – GYAH!"

Happy's scream was the first thing that I heard the next morning. Straight after that though was Natsu's sleepy grumble and my eyes widened slightly as the arm that was firmly wrapped around my bare middle pulled my back in close to his chest. Smiling sleepily, I wrapped an arm around his and held to it like a life preserver. Happy had just run screaming from the house so that meant we would have another couple of minutes before he returned. That was just fine with me too because all I wanted right now was my hero.

Keep me safe, Natsu.

XxXxXxX

_A/N – alright… there we go._

_My reason for no lemon like the original was because it was already written so well that I didn't need details. The next was I was more interested in conveying Lucy's emotions rather than physical sensations. The last was that I am supremely uncomfortable in writing lemons. Even writing that last bit was a hell of a struggle for me, so be happy with what you got._

_Again, I hope you enjoyed and if it moves you so, do please leave a little message letting me know how I went. I especially implore any females who read to let me know if I accurately got Lucy's train of thought right. _

_I'll answer any and all reviews I can (that means sign in!) so I look forward to your comments!_

_Lanky Nathan_


End file.
